Don't believe everything you see
by bluepandaninja
Summary: Someone has been letting in monsters into Camp Half-Blood. Five new demi-gods are coming. Will they be their savior? Or their destruction? Some old 'friends' are back too. Kim/Jack Percy/Annabeth Jerry/Clarisse Rated T to be safe. Remember to Read&Review. Suck at titles might change it also suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ****Percy! Get in here!**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Do I have too?**

**Me: If you don't, I will make you fall into Tartarus and pair up Jerry and Annabeth!**

**Percy: *scared* bluepandaninja doesn't own Percy Jackson**

**Me: And...**

**Percy: ...and Kickin' It**

**Me: Great! So...on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Camp Half-Blood Percy's P.O.V<strong>

I was sitting in my cabin when I heard a loud crash followed by screams coming from outside. I sprinted out to see colchis bull about to spurt out fire towards Annabeth.

Before I could safe her, Nico used his shadow travel to get up behind the massive fire breathing machine, skillfully grabbed a sword that had probably been dropped when people were running for their lives and threw it at the bull. But that did nothing except making it angry.

It turned around with a lighting speed and spurted out fire but missed barely. _Thankfully for his shadow-travel._ The bull tilted his head to side confused to where the 14 year old went.

I took this as my chance to get Annabeth out of there. I ran fast, but quietly to Annabeth's side. She looked liked she walked into a room full of spiders. I tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around fast, her blonde hair flailing around with her dagger in her hand. I put my hands up in defense. When she noticed it was me she said, "Seaweed brain, _what_ are you doing?" "Isn't it obvious...saving you duh...and I thought you were the smart one." I joked. "Gods, you are so annoying." Annabeth groaned while I helped her up.

She stumbled a bit so I had to put my arm around her waist to keep her up (not that I'm complaining or anything). To even help her more, she put her arm around my shoulder. We stumbled up to the Big House to see if Chiron knew how a colchis bull got in the camp. But before we could reach the door, we heard thumps coming up behind us. I placed Annabeth down on the porch and turned to face the colchis bull.

"Hey bull, over here!" I shouted as I led it away from the Big House to keep Annabeth safe. She was in no shape to fight just yet.

I had almost led away from Camp Half-Blood, but I tripped and fell on the ground. I cut my eyebrow and my lip. He was getting ready to spurt fire. I felt around my pockets for rip-tide. When I found it I uncapped it and threw it into the mouth of the machine. I'm guessing it stopped the bull from working because it started to twitch like it had a spasm attack. I started to chuckle to myself with that idea. The machine blew up. Bits and pieces of the bull scattered everywhere.

Slowly I stood up and hobbled up to the Big House where I had left Annabeth. "Oh my Gods, Percy what happened?" She gasped. I just shrugged. "Let's get you's to the infirmary." A loud caring voice come out. We looked up to see Chiron's worried face. We wordlessly nodded and he helped us get to the infirmary on his horse back.

"What happened?" Chiron asked us. "Colchis bull." I stated. "We don't know how it got in since we have the barrier." Annabeth continued my sentence for me. "Oh on," Chiron muttered, "this is not good, _not _good."

"What's wrong Chiron?" I asked concerned. "Someone at Camp Half-Blood is a traitor." Chiron stated firmly yet sadly.

Annabeth and I were dumbfounded. Who would want Camp Half-Blood gone?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Time skip to Camp Fire Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

I was still in shock at what Chiron had told us. I cant think of one demi-god that would want to get rid of Camp Half-Blood. I mean it's the only safe place for our kind on Earth.

Percy, Grover, Clarisse and I were on our way to the camp fire (Clarisse and I have actually started being friends since a few weeks ago) "I cant believe you actually did that!" Clarisse laughed as Percy told her the story of how he 'threw' Nancy into the water fountain. "Aye, it happened!" Percy exclaimed. I inwardly giggled (which I don't usually do) at Percy's attempt to defend himself word wise

We sat down in our usual places next to each other. After we threw in a bit of food for our godly parent, Chiron trotted up to the center next to the fire and clapped his hands trying to get our attention. "Everyone!" His voiced boomed around the loud camp getting everyone to be quite. The only sounds were the sounds of the harpies around the camp.

"I have good news and bad news." Chiron announced. "What's the good news?" Someone shouted from the Apollo cabin. "There are 5 demi-gods in Seaford and I've sent our junior satyr, Rick, to keep an eye on them. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Clarisse, you will escort them back to Camp Half-Blood safely." Chiron informed.

Murmurers and mutters could be heard all around the camp fire. Everyone had almost forgot about the bad news until Drew, a snooty annoying brat from the Aphrodite cabin asked, "What about the bad news?"

"Ah yes... I don't want to alarm anybody but... Camp Half-Blood has an intruder. Someone has been bringing in monsters into the camp." Chiron sadly informed. Gasps were heard all over the place no one could believe it. No one wanted to believe it. But of course it was all real.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seaford Kim's P.O.V<strong>

"Hi-ya!" I chanted as me and Milton sparred. He was getting better but just not good enough to beat me. He threw a punch at me. I took this as an opportunity and grabbed his wrist and flipped him. He landed on the floor with a thump. "Hey Milton your getting better... It only took Kim 20 seconds to pin you down." Jack informed. "Hey! Kim is getting stronger all the time. In a bit of time she could even beat _you_ Jack!" Milton defended himself. "Milton, no one can beat me." Jack replied cockily. So he thinks no one can beat him huh? I strolled up to Jack and smiled. He smiled back. I took the advantage that he was distracted and flipped him like a pancake.

"Oh so no one can beat you huh?" I asked in a teasing tone as I helped him up only to have him pull me down with him. We ended up n a pretty awkward position. I was on top of him and our faces were so close. If I moved down a bit and he moved up we would be kissing.

We stared into each others eyes for a while until Jerry came in shouting, "Wooooh! Yo Milton, are Kim and Jack finally together?" Me and Jack both stood up. We both blushed. Wait what?! He blushed!? Does that means he likes me?! Oh, look at me having a conversation with basically myself.

I was about to attack Jerry when Rick came in on his crutches. Rick had brown/black hair with brown eyes. He was the sweetest guy ever. "Hey guys!" He chirped. "Hey Rick!" We coursed. "Can you guys meet me here at around 3:00 tomorrow afternoon?" He asked us. "Sure.", "Kay.","Alright." and "Okay Ho-say." (Guess who said the last one).

"Cool! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He shouted as he left the dojo. I shook my head and went back training. How could he be so happy? I have no idea.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown Location ? P.O.V<strong>

I sat there in my seat admiring the beautiful girl known as Kim on the screen in front of me. She would be an excellent recruit on our side. I will have her on our side. Even if it's the last thing I do...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: How was it? Hope it was good it took me forever to write this. So Bye!<strong>

**All: Bye!**

**R  
><strong>

**E**

**V  
><strong>

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter :) I really hope you like this one**

**Me: Leo!**

**Leo: Yeah?**

**Me: Your going to the disclaimer...**

**Leo: Do I have to?! *whining***

**Me: If you don't I'LL RIP FESTUS'S HEAD OFF OF THE ARGO II AND THROW IT IN YOUR FACE REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOUR FACE IS ALL MASHED UP!**

**Leo: *scared* bluepandaninja does not own Kickin' It or PJO/HoO :¬|**

**Me: *calm* See was that so hard?**

**Leo: *stares confused* Um... uh... huh... uh... ugh...**

**Me: Anyways onto the story :)**

**Leo: What just happened?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seaford Rick's P.O.V<strong>

I sat in front of the mall waiting for three certain demi-gods and a certain satyr. They had said that they would meet me in front of this strip mall, but knowing Percy he probably got himself up into more trouble and a monster is probably chasing them right about now. I pulled out my phone (I don't call anyone or go on any social media. We have special stuff for that) and scrolled through my games.

Finally I decided on guess the emoji when I heard a loud sound, which could only mean one thing... their here fighting a monster. After a long heavy sigh I got up on my crutches and made my way over to the sound. "PERCY!" I heard a male voice scream. _Grover. _I thought with a chuckle. He was always getting himself into trouble but he always had my back. He was like my older brother.

When I finished thinking about how weird Grover is, I stood at the start of a dark alley way. The brick walls only to be seen until about a meter into it. I scanned up and down the road and noticed no body was on the two lane road which was extremely odd considering that it had been rush hour.

Sucking in a deep breath I slowly walked (well hopped) into the darkness. Every now and then I would hear a rattling in the bins which always led up to be rats which I am deathly afraid of (long story. Don't really want to get in it right now.) I found Percy on the ground with a gnash on his right hand which looked really sore. I reminded myself to get some ambrosia for him for that. Annabeth was doing the best she could with her dagger. Slicing through the monsters praying to all the Gods that they don't come back from Tartarus. Grover was kick in' some but! He had his pants off to reveal his goat legs and his hat off to reveal his little satyr horns.

I decided to jump into action. I gripped the pocket knife that I always kept in my back pocket and started slicing through monsters like Annabeth.

"RICK! What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed as she ducked under a breath of fire coming from a hydra head.

"I live here." I answered simply, stabbing a fury (Is it me or are the monsters all joining forces?.)

"I mean what are you doing here here!"

"The sounds."

"What sounds?"

Grover let out a scream as one of the furies lunged at him proving Rick's point.

Annabeth humphed and went back to skillfully killing those rotten tings sent from the pits of Tartarus.

The fight when on longer than expected so by the time that the monsters that were in the alley, the sky was turning a yellowy pinky orangey color. I strolled over to Percy who now had a blanket wrapped over him down to his feet. I lifted up his head and made him eat the ambrosia. In a few minutes he was all better. There were no cuts or scars on his face anymore and he looked generally better.

I noticed Clarisse wasn't with them so I asked where she was. Annabeth answered that she was going to find some food for dinner.

We were making our way to Falafel Phil's when we saw a flash of dark brown hair followed by a grunt. We all shared glances knowing that Clarisse was beating someone up.

We rushed towards the sound and saw Clarisse beating up the Wasabi Warriors arch enemy(ies?), The Black Dragons. They were the most dangerous yet stupidest dojo in Seaford (since The Bobby Wasabi dojo isn't as stupid.)

When I was done with my little thought rant, The Black Dragons were on the ground groaning in pain and Clarisse was standing over them panting heavily. "What happened?" Annabeth asked the brunette incredulously. "They were picking on some kid so I helped him and beat them." She explained simply. I looked around trying to find the 'kid' that Clarisse apparently saved. When I saw him, I thought he looked a lot like Jerry. Same hair, same hat, same jacket, same jeans, same... oh that IS Jerry! I helped Grover pick him up and together we all walked towards Falafel Phil's, not noticing that The Black Dragons were starting to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Frank's (BD Frank not HoO Frank) P.O.V<span>**

I woke up groaning and confused. I looked around and saw the rest of the Black Dragons on the cold hard ground (OH Oh Oh Trouble trouble couldn't resist) I woke them up and we sat at the wall confused.

We saw a group of guys walking over to us. 6 of them were in suits while one was in normal like clothes. He was in the middle. He had electrifying blue eyes, blonde eyes and a scar on the side of his face.

"I have a preposition for you..." He started. We all listened intently. "You hate the Wasabi Warriors...am I right?" He asked us while eyeing us. We all nodded in sync. "Well I hate a few of their soon to be 'friends' and I thought both of our teams could be allies. So what do you say?" He put his hand out waiting for someone to accept it. The Black Dragons all huddled up whispering our answers to each other our answers. We would occasionally look up at him from time to time. I had no idea why but everyone else was doing it so I thought why not?

"So have you made your decision?" The guy asked us tapping his foot and crossing his arms. I'm guessing he's a bit impatient. "We have made our decision...we are..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So yeah I left ya's with another cliffhanger. I hope it was good. I'm sure true most people will know who the guy is. Please let me know what ya think. It took ages and yeah... Bye!<strong>

**All: Bye! Until Next Time! :)**

**R  
><strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys *Hides behind Percy and Jack* Sorry I didn't update. What's it been like? A month since I've last updated? But I have been busy with other stories and I would really like it if you could check them out to. You see I wasn't gonna really focus on this story that much, but when I got all of these PMs and reviews I simply couldn't refuse :) Also sorry bout that cliffhanger (Not really Mwahahahahaha)**

**Me: JACK!**

**Jerry: *Walks out in a weird way smiling***

**Me: Uh... I called for Jack not you Jerry...**

**Jerry: Oh right I knew there was something I forgot to say...**

**Me:...**

**Jerry:...**

**Me:...**

**Jerry: Oh right! Jack's in the bathroom. ****He He.**

**Me: Well... TMI and since your here. You're doing the disclaimer! **

**Jerry: What if I don't? *crosses arms***

**Me: *Grabs Jerry and puts Annabeth's dagger at his throat* What was that? *angrily calm***

**Jerry: Y-y-yo. Bluepandaninja don't own PJO?HoO or Kickin' It AHHHHHHHH *runs away***

**Me: *Smiles innocently* On with the story :) *runs after Jerry* Get back here!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seaford Milton's P.O.V<strong>

Jack, Kim, Eddie and I were in Falafel Phil's eating (well Eddie was eating. The rest of us were just talking. Do you know how much grease is in one single falafel ball?)

"Hey where's Jerry?" Jack asked. Then I noticed that no one was yelling or there was no running or no... anything that Jerry would kind of do.

"I don't really know..." I trailed off.

"Well then. Maybe we could-" Kim was cut off short when the doors swung open. We all turned our heads towards the door to see Rick, an unconscious Jerry, a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing everything, a boy with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes with a few cuts on his eyebrows and lips, another boy with crutches and a hat to cove up his weird styled hair. He also had a goatee. There was also another girl there too. She had medium length brown hair and cold brown eyes (Not like Kim's or Jack's they're were a nice warm kinda feel to it.)

Rick's eyes scanned the restaurant before his eyes landed on the four of us.

He hobbled over and motioned the people he walked in with over. Hesitantly they walked over to us. (Well one of them hobbled since he was in crutches to!)

"What happened?" Eddie asked a bit since he was the easiest person to scare out of us (Apart from Jerry.)

"He-you see- he um..." Rick stuttered. "He walked into a wall and fell on his head." The brunet girl elbowed Rick in the ribs which earned a low groan from him. (He wasn't the strongest. But hey! Who am I to judge?)

"Oh... uh yeah that's what happened!" He exclaimed.

I looked at them back and forward and suspected something really strange was going on between them.

"Well... guys this is Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Clarisse." Rick pointed to the blonde first, the sea-green eyes one second, the guy on crutches third and the brunet last. "You guys, this is Kim, Jack, Eddie and Milton." He introduced.

A few 'hey's were exchanged before Jerry had started to stir. We looked at him expectantly so he could just wake up already!

"Yo! I just had the craziest of dreams!" He exclaimed fully awake. "The Black Dragons were about to beat me up when this awesome girl with brown hair came in and kicked some Black Dragon butt! It was awesome!" He explained very simply.

He looked around to see Rick, Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Clarisse all glancing at each other before glancing back at him. He stared at Clarisse at him for a moment or two, then he got this look on face. (I couldn't really make it out. Maybe realization or something? But hey that would be a first.)

"Hey! You were the one in my dream!" He exclaimed and then put on his 'flirty' face. (Honestly it is the most stupidest face he could make. And Judging by his face, the line will show up in 3...2...1) "Yo, what it do girl?" (Told you.)

If this were a cartoon, Clarisse's face would be fire truck red and would have had steam blowing out of her ears. (That would be weird. Wouldn't it?) That was how angry she was. She was about to charge for him but Percy, Rick and Annabeth held her back. Somehow Clarisse like that reminded me of Kim when any of us called her 'Kimmy', 'Kimster', 'Kimberly' or her least favorite, 'Blondie'. The only difference between them was that Kim was a blonde not a brunet and Clarisse was easier to calm down than Kim.

When I was done mentally comparing the two all of us walked (Or hobbled) towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Alley (From chapter 2), Frank's P.O.V (Again B.D Frank not HoO Frank)<strong>

"We accept." Brian stated shaking the mysterious man's out held hand.

"Good..." The man trailed off. "Do you know who this girl is?" He held out a picture of my -not so secret- crush, Kim Crawford.

"Yeah. She uh- used to go to the Black Dragon but that skate rat, Jack, came in and she quit." I spat out Jack's name. You can obviously tell that I don't like Jack. Not. One. Single. Bit.

"Good..." He trailed off again. I didn't want to keep calling him, him, he or mysterious man so I asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh you want to know my name, son?" He asked with malice? (I think that's what it's called) glistening in his eyes.

"Uh- yeah. Why else would I say that. To know your favorite color?" I said stating the obvious.

The man's head snapped in my direction bringing out a blade to my throat.

"Don't disrespect me, little boy. Also don't disrespect our master. He's not as forgiving as I am." He hissed pressing the blade a little bit closer to my throat just enough to draw a little bit of blood but not a lot. But it still hurt like Tartarus. Wait a second. Where the heck did that come from?

I shook my head and apologized to him as fast as I could.

"If you must know who I am. I am..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ha ha left ya'll with another cliffy! Ha! Oh how I feel like Rick Riordan now!<strong>

**Replies to reviews: (Oh yeah I'm doing that!)**

**PiperMcLeanAndJasonGrace: Thanks for the review and I hope ya liked this chapter**

**sunflowerdogs: (2 chapters) Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I hoped I would.**

**Percesus 18 (Guest): (2 chapters) Thanks for the reviews and I updated for ya so hope ya liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for following and favoriting whoever did. I'm just too tired to do all the names out :)**

**Until Next Time :)**

**Me: Bye!**

**All: Bye!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
